Sebastian's Game
by HellsingInsaneGirl666
Summary: A Horrible Doctor's visit sends Ciel over the edge. Fighting with Sebastian, Sebastian offers a Demonic game to settle their dispute. However, no human has ever won... And neither will Ciel.


Sebastian's Game

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Rated: M

Genre: Comedy/ Romance

Ship: Ciel/Sebastian

Story Type: One Shot (My first one, so I apologize in advance if it lacks)

~

It was a bright, quiet sunny summer's day. Warm, and partly cloudy. The sun radiated through the clouds, and a warm breeze bristled through the green shaded trees. Horse carriages were moving slowly through the town. The sound of the horse steps clopped through the streets. People murmured quietly amongst themselves. It was almost as if you could feel the content of how nice this day was. Happiness came from all the carriages, except one...

This carriage was black, a dark almost cold energy could be felt as it passed others. A young boy named Ciel was sitting with his arms folded. He was wearing all blue and had a top hat that had a blue ribbon around it. A cane in one hand and an eye patch that covered his right eye. The young boy tapped his foot with annoyance. Across from him, a tall man dressed in all dark who went by the name Sebastian. A sly smirk riddled on his face. The boy's butler. However few knew that this butler charade was simply masking the demon who lurked underneath.

"My lord?" Sebastian started. Ciel whipped his head towards Sebastian.

"No." Ciel snapped clenching his fist tightly. Sebastian leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice.

"But young master..." Ciel lunged forward clutching his demon butler by the collar yanking Sebastian closer to his face.

"I SAID NO SEBASTIAN." He flung his butler back and slumped back into his own seat. Sebastian grinned at his young masters reaction. He quickly hid it before Ciel could notice. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"But the doctor..." Sebastian started, Ciel didn't dare allow Sebastian to complete his statement.

"I don't care if the doctor was the Queen herself Sebastian. I said no!" Ciel folded his arms and sunk into the deepest part of the carriage. Sebastian interlaced his hands and crossed his legs.

"Young Master..." Sebastian started again, Ciel just held up his hand making a closing motion with it.

"Sebastian. Just stop talking." Ciel ordered him, Sebastian gave a huffed chuckle and slowly closed his mouth. Sebastian smirked, leaning back, he started tapping the seat.

'But... Young Master...' Sebastian began saying in Morris code. Ciel immediately shot Sebastian a glare. Jumping across the seat, tackling his butler once again.

"I. SAID. NO! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel snarled as he clutched his collar tightly shaking his butler violently back and forth. Sebastian merely grinned in silence. At that exact moment the carriage door opened to his three servants. Ciel froze in mid-shake. Sebastian just sat there grinning. The Earl hopped backwards off his butler, calmly retrieving his cane.

"Master Ciel how was the doctors office?!" Mey-Rin cooed as the rest of the servants frantically pranced around Ciel as he stepped out of the carriage. Sebastian chuckled quietly as he followed his young master out.

Ciel grudged passed them silently, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny all turned to Sebastian for answers.

"Young master, was told he could no longer have sweets. As they have been affecting his health." Sebastian calmly told the group. Ciel whipped around and hit Sebastian in the stomach with his cane as hard as he could.

"I SAID NO DAMMIT!" Ciel snarled, Sebastian doubled over slightly in surprise. The servants gasped. Sebastian stuttered out.

"As you can see... he's not too happy about it..." The servants glanced at Ciel who sulked into the estate, leaving Sebastian and the servants behind. Sebastian returned to his normal posture.

The moment Ciel entered the estate, he dashed to his office. He needed another place to hide his stash before Sebastian could get to it. The moment he reached his desk pulling his bottom drawer open. Ciel's heart sank and his eyes widened. As he glared at the empty drawer...

"Looking for these?" Sebastian calmly grinned as he leaned in the doorway, fanning out nearly ten lollypops and chocolate bars in his hand. Ciel grimaced as anger welled up inside. Ciel suddenly dashed around his desk and lunged for the candy in Sebastian's hand. Missing, Ciel face plants it in the hallway.

Clenching his fist he slowly pushed himself off the hardwood hallway floor. When Ciel finally got up, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. He was probably hiding or even worse burning or disposing of his candy stash... All of them.

Ciel's eyes grew wide as he remembered that. He sprinted down the hall reaching his bedroom, Ciel pounced on his bed ripping off his pillow. But Sebastian had beaten him to it. His stash was gone. The young boy jumped off the bed and checked the dressers.

"Gone. Gone.. GONE!" The young Earl started panicking as he darted around his room checking all the stashes he had. All the stashes that Sebastian had probably found long ago. He ran out of his room and into the library, pulling the third book on the third shelf, opening the hollowed book.

Ciel violently threw the now empty book across the room, having it crash out of the window. It had just so happened that at that exact moment Finny was making his way to the garden. Just as the book was landed on his head. Finny rubbed his head as he picked up the hollowed book with a confused expression. Looking up to the window that now had to be fixed...

Meanwhile, Ciel had trashed the kitchen, the parlor and even the bathroom looking for his stashes. Each of them empty.

~

After an hour of constant searching, each time Sebastian had beaten him to it. Each and every last stash was gone, even the kitchen was replaced with nothing but vegetables. Ciel was now lurking the living room, standing near the fireplace in the deepest corner. A pounding headache echoed through his body. His body in a twitching like state as he sank into a sitting position in the corner of the fireplace.

Ciel sat for a while in a nearly mindless state, before "zombie-ing" his way back to his room.

~

Sebastian was burning the last piece of candy in the crackling fireplace. The sun had vanished behind the mountains and night had fallen. Sebastian had told the servants to leave the young master be. Finny had told Sebastian about the hollowed book. He had also told Sebastian about seeing Ciel just sitting next to the fireplace. Quote on quote,

"He looked, scary..." Later Mey-Rin said that she saw Ciel sulking to his room. Sebastian mulled over the information as he watched the last wrapper melt onto itself. The colored flames boiled the last piece of the chocolate away.

Sebastian put out the lit fire with the pitcher of water that was sitting next to him. He quietly lit the candle stick and made his way down the dark hall. The shallow light guiding the demon's way.

~

Sebastian peered into his young master's room. Ciel. Was staring out the window, a large stack of books just by his side. Either for reading or other intent Sebastian wasn't sure... The demon stepped into his master's quiet room.

"My lord, don't you think you should be in be-" Sebastian was interrupted by a sudden book hurtling towards his face. Ciel... had stocked up on ammo...

"Sebastian. Get. Out." Ciel growled almost inhumanly. His headache never left, his body still flickering at every throb. Sebastian blew out the candles, in case the next book were to catch afire. Sebastian stood in the doorway for a few more moments. Just long enough for the next book to come flying towards him. Sebastian caught it mere inches from his face, the demon bowed and left the room silently. Still leaving his door partially open.

Ciel refused to go to bed. If that demon of his destroyed all the candy as the doctor had ordered. As far as Ciel was concerned... This was war.

Ciel tightly folded his arms, watching the giant moon shift in the sky. Somewhere along the way, he had fallen asleep.

Now, Sebastian left the room as ordered, but he was stalking just outside his young masters door. Sebastian grinned in the bright moonlight watching Ciel slowly sink to the floor. Succumbing to sleep. Sebastian remained quiet for another half hour before slipping into his room once more.

Sebastian scooped up his young master, careful to not disturb his posture. He placed him in bed, afterwords Sebastian returned Ciel's "Ammo" to the library, tightly locking the door behind him.

~

Ciel, awoke. That throbbing headache never left. Most people with a headache as bad as the one Ciel was feeling would have crippled them. Ciel was using this pain as energy. He knew what it was from as well. His body was so used to sugar, that to just one day out of the blue to stop eating it? Ciel was having a kid version of a drug withdrawal. Only with sugar...

Ciel sat up in his bed, seeing his pile of ammo missing, and the fact that he was. In fact. In bed. Angered him.

"By now Sebastian has locked up the library nice and tight... that asshole." Ciel muttered to himself. He jumped out of bed, still in the clothes from the day before. Ciel didn't care, he was out for blood and so was his migraine.

Ciel peeked down the halls, sneaking his way into the kitchen. Half way there Ciel gets an idea.

He chuckles darkly and quietly as he darts into a closet.

"Have fun finding your own candy Sebastian." He grinned, suddenly the closet light clicked on behind him.

"Found it." Sebastian sneered. Ciel jumped back bumping into the closet door.

"The hell are you doing in here?!" Ciel demanded, Sebastian's smirk faded.

"Making sure that you weren't going to do something unwise in attempt to get back at me." Sebastian leered. "You weren't planning on running away were you now?" Ciel's hand was trying to find the door knob, Sebastian loomed over Ciel. Grabbing Ciel's wrist and pulling him close to the demon's smirked face. "Because if that was the case the contract would become void and I could simply eat you right here and now..." The closet had been getting darker and colder. Soon, the closet light had flickered off. Ciel shook his head quickly.

"Don't you know its a sin to lie my young master? Why would you lie to me? I have never done the same to you." Sebastian held his young lord's body close to his. Ciel grimaced as rage withered inside. Ciel pushed himself closer to the demon's grinning face.

"I only love two things Sebastian. Revenge is sweet. Sweets are sweeter. You took my sweets away. Only fair I took yours away... Don't you think?" Ciel snapped at him. The demon chuckled.

"If you wish to play my young lord. Fine. Let's play." He slithered though his pointed smirk. Ciel grinned. In a sense that he was finally getting his way. Although he's never played a demon's game, much less HIS demon.

"Game on." Ciel challenged him, Sebastian chucked darkly. Knowing that his young master has no idea what he just agreed too. Sebastian rose his symbolized hand over his shadowed face, the seal glowed insanely.

"Yes. My lord." He replied in somewhat of a devilish cackle before vanishing completely.

Ciel sat in the dark, blinking for a moment. Realizing that he had no idea what he just agreed to or how to play the game. Ciel dashes out of the closet and nearly doors Bard in the face.

"Ey! Watch it will yea!?" He shouts after the young master of the estate who was dashing to his room at this very moment. Ciel skids into his room, and drops to the floor by his bed. There, he pulls out a massive black, a gold inlay book from under his bed. It was under his bed because the young boy couldn't even lift it much less find a spot for it. The book was covered in strange markings and symbols, but in parenthesizes it read, 'Demon's Manual'.

Ciel never took the time to read it because it seemed pretty straight forward on how to control Sebastian. He frantically flipped through the giant black pages until he reached a chapter that read, 'The Game.'

_'The game, or as otherwise considered: To end quarrels between Master and Servant.  
The game is usually instilled when there is a quarrel in which neither party are willing to agree despite the servant's loyal objective. When the two parties agree to play 'The game' the contract at hand is considered void until further notice. The game begins when it is agreed upon. The game ends when the game begins. The game to put it simply, it's the devil's version of hide and seek. The servant, the seeker. The master, the hider. The seeker is allowed to use any means necessary and any way notable to find his master. The master, is to hide from the seeker any way possible. The game is won in one of two ways. If the seeker wins the game, the contract will remain void and the seeker has the right to do as they will. If the hider wins the game by successfully hiding from the master for twenty-four hours, the contract will be re-instated and the servant will have to agree to the terms of whatever conceded the game to begin with. '_

Ciel slammed the book close and pushed it back under his bed.

"Oh... shit.." Ciel muttered quietly. Sebastian, to put it simply. Was now a free demon...

~

Meanwhile far away in town William suddenly jerked his head up. Sniffing the air like a hound.

"I can smell a change in the air..." William adjusted his eyeglasses as annoyance riddled his face. Grell, was dancing like a ballerina behind him.

"Ah! That change in the air! Could it be?! My very own... BESSY?!" Grell stumbled falling backwards off the roof they were on. Grell screeched with joy as he thudded to the street below.

~

Ciel. The master of games. Now prey for his very own Sebastian. Sebastian, the one who could find men half way across the world simply because they looked at Ciel the wrong way... was now after Ciel himself. He had no idea when Sebastian was going to begin playing, but at least knowing his servant somewhat well. He knows that he would at least play fairly. He didn't have to worry about him seeking Ciel out if he was sleeping. As long as Ciel was playing the game fairly as well. Ciel knew that Sebastian loved cats. He even considered decoying cats around the estate while he made his way to the next hiding spot. He almost went for it except the one thought of, his sneezes would give him away.

Ciel had been speed walking down the hall, and down the stairs. He wouldn't dare tell the servants, Sebastian could now kill them if he desired. Not that Ciel would tell them anyways, this matter was strictly between Sebastian and himself. Ciel grabbed his coat, and headed out of the estate.

Ciel must have slept in this day because the sun was already beginning to sink once more. Ciel was trying to think of clever places to hide. The first thought that popped in his head made himself grimace. But he needed a good spot to hide... so he decided to go anyways...

~

The sun had sunk by the time he reached Undertakers shop. To ask a favor from the Undertaker required a joke of sorts to make him laugh. Ciel was dreading going through that thick brown door. But he entered anyways. The door's bell jingled as he opened to sheer darkness.

Ciel coughed as he called out.

"Hello? Erm.. Undertaker?" His voice bounced back at him in the dark. He was answered by a dark chuckling.

"My Earl, what on earth are you doing here at this time of night..?" The Undertaker stepped out of the dark. His long silver hair was half lit in the moonlight that sneaked in through the window. His green eye's glowing brightly.

"A favor." Ciel calmly replied to the intimating reaper. Undertaker out-stretched his long index finger.

"Ah, Earl. You know my payments." The reaper boredly stated. Ciel mimicked the reapers motions.

"The favor I have to ask may also act as payment." He commented. Undertaker's arms sank into a fold.

"Oh?" The reaper shifted his weight. "What is your request then?" Ciel scrunched his eyes, shuddering before asking his question.

"I... – Would you happen to have a spare coffin that I could sleep in this night?" Ciel stuttered, Undertaker just bust out laughing.

"Why- hahaha- Why would the Earl- HA- Need a Coffin to rest his head upon?!" He laughed.

"A deadly game of hide and seek! There are you happy?" Ciel folded his arms tightly looking away. Undertaker stopped laughing.

"Wait. With your Demon? You're not playing 'The Game' with him are you?" Undertaker said seriously.

"Yes." Ciel replied. With un-amusement. The ancient reaper darted towards Ciel clutching him by the collar shaking the young boy.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT NO HUMAN HAS EVER WON THAT GAME?!" Undertaker screamed at the young boy. Ciel's head was dizzy, still throbbing from the candy withdrawal. The young boy would have replied, if the Undertaker's thrashing didn't make the boy pass out...

~

Ciel awoke in darkness. Standing upright, softness all around him. He picked up his hand thudding against something cold and hard in front of him. The boy's breath grew shallow as he heard voices just outside the door.

"Undertaker. I know my young master is here. I just want to find him." The voice said. The voice belong to that of his own servant, Sebastian. His request was followed by laughter. Ciel had no idea of the time. He stiffened and sank, into the obvious coffin Undertaker had placed him in. He closed his eyes tightly. The coffin suddenly began to shift.

The coffin was being lifted off the ground, Ciel fumbled trying not to move. He was horizontal now but still on his side. As if someone were carrying the coffin under their arm. Suddenly he was thrashed forward, slamming his head into the coffin lid. Knocking Ciel out once more.

~

In the dark. Again in the dark. Now lying down on his back, immersed in the many pillows of the coffin. Ciel lifted his hand, touching the sore spot on head.

"Young master." Sebastian's muffled voice called from just outside the coffin. The sound of a hand delicately clawed down the coffin's lid. "You know. All I have to do is open the lid to win." He words were as silk. "Did you even try? It was almost too easy. Coming from you, I was expecting more of a play."

"Then open the lid demon." Ciel retorted shifting and folding his arms. A small chuckle came from outside the coffin.

"Do you really wish me too? " Sebastian's grin could be heard in his voice.

"If you wish to eat a spoiled soul. Then enjoy yourself of finding me. I promise to spoil it before you even get a taste of what you originally desired." Ciel taunted, seriousness in his voice. You almost hear Sebastian's grin fading.

"That's not funny Ciel."

"I'm not laughing Sebastian." A small growl was heard before the air shifted as the clawing noise etched it way across the coffin.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Sebastian questioned the young boy. Ciel took a small breath and closed his eyes.

"Easy. I'll loose all that I am. I'll give up. Let go of the thread that I grasped onto in the beginning. To loose my will to keep going. To fall until I am nothing. Until my soul withers, and soon. So will I." Ciel's crossed arms once more. Sebastian growled quietly.

"Would you actually go so low. To destroy yourself over a simple game?" The demon snarled. Ciel snapped his head up towards the coffin door.

"SEBASTIAN YOU TOOK MY CANDY. OF COURSE I WOULD GO THAT LOW YOU PRICK! You can take away my family, you can even kill my dog! But fuck with my candy, that's it man I'm out! I'm done! I quit!" He screamed at Sebastian from inside the coffin. He'd probably would have tackled him if he weren't in a coffin at the moment.

The demon was quiet for a moment before he responded, his voice right next to the door. As if he were lying on top of the coffin.

"Then how about... A Do-over?" The demon replied in a hushed tone. Ciel didn't want to look through that big ass book once more.

"How does a do-over work Sebastian?" He asked in an annoyed sigh as he looked away from the lid. Another claw etched across the lid slowly.

"Simply restarts the game. To extend for another twenty-four hours..." The demon trailed off, more than obviously leaving out important information.

"Annnd..?" The boy in the coffin requested. The demon gave a quiet chuckle.

"I would be completely free, and you would acquire some of my otherworldly abilities to use to fair better in the course of the game..." Sebastian grinned as another claw etched across the coffin. Ciel's face suddenly riddled with surprise.

"Deal then." Ciel replied quickly. The demon smirked as there was a sudden horrible scratching sound before an atmosphere of a lighter nature. Ciel pushed on the coffin lid, now that the demon wasn't on it, it opened easily. The coffin lid opened to dark, the boy's eyes adjusted suddenly. He could now see as if it were day, his servant, had brought the coffin back to the closet. Where the game began in the first place.

Stepping out into the dark, he slowly stood. Turning to close the coffin lid, he freezes for a moment.

"Really?.. Really Sebastian?" He muttered under his breath as he looked at the giant etching of Sebastian's symbol on the coffin's lid. Wood shavings and dust lined the base of the coffin's side. The symbol was carved deep into the lid.

Ciel walked out of the closet. As a seldom numbness washed over him. He was beginning to despise this game. He thought of ways to bend, break, alter the rules of this game. Perhaps he could try and find his demon servant. Rather than what the rules allowed. _'I'm going to make this so dastardly easy. There will be no gain.' _Ciel thought as he wandered to his room. Even with his servant's abilities, Ciel had no intention of using them. If he used them it would make the game much more satisfying for the demon. Which Ciel was pretty sure that was why the game was truly created in the first place.

He slipped into his room, passing a dark window he could see the reflection of his bright, purple, glowing eyes. Not being able to help smirk as he saw them. He turned away, crawling into bed. Ciel glanced at the door he had left open, to see it suddenly and quietly shut on its own. He glanced at his hand to see it glowing with a dark aura. Shrugging, Ciel lied down and began counting, as if he were the seeker instead.

~

He awoke to darkness once again. But this time he wasn't alone, or in a coffin. It was either still night, or he slept through an the entire day. A pair of two, large cold arms wrapped around his torso. A large cold body just behind his. Ciel shifted his head.

"Found you my lord." Sebastian hummed quietly. Ciel grinned, realizing that he could still feel his servant's abilities within him.

"No Sebastian." Ciel quietly replied. "I found _you_." No way in hell, Sebastian was going to let Ciel get away. Ciel knew that but at the moment he didn't care. Sebastian smirked, and because of their shared ability. Ciel could even see it.

"Because of your temper. Do you realize you lost everything?" Sebastian asked tightening his grip around his used to be master.

"Exactly. So what do I have left to loose?" Ciel grinned. "So what are you going to do Sebastian? You clearly could have left if you so desired, yet. Here you are..." Ciel trailed off rolling in the demon's grasp to see the face of the grinning servant. Ciel's voice switched to a mocking whisper. "What are you going to do? Eat me?"

The demon's hand moved to Ciel's throat, cold rigid fingers clutched it tightly. A wide grin planted on the demon's face. Ciel inched his face closer to his.

"Then eat me." Ciel whispered in a taunting tone. Sebastian's hand clasped onto Ciel's jaw, pulling it close the demon's icy lips meet his prey's. Parting his lips slightly kissing Ciel's top lip in a taunting manor. The earl accepts, pressing his small body onto the cold demon's. Caressing the demon's cheek, meeting his lips, the cold demon press his lips into his young masters harshly. Ciel, rebounds pressing his hips into the demon's. Ciel reaches his arm back, pointing to the door, hearing the lock shift into place, all of them. Sebastian smirks pulling his face away slightly, his arm find's it's way to Ciel's waist. Tugging him closer. His other, tracing the length of Ciel's throat. The demon quietly chuckles as the earl leaned close, his pointing hand returned to the demon's face, getting tangled in the back of his hair. Ciel teased the demon once more, licking the edge of the demon's jawline.

"You never gave those back I see." Sebastian uttered in a seductive taunt. Ciel raises his face to see the demon's deep purple eyes. The demon grinned, looking back into a nearly perfect reflection of his own master's purple eyes. The already dark room sank into an almost devouring dark.

The demon grinned, raising himself to Ciel's ear.

"That's okay. You can keep them if you like." Sebastian moaned into his master's ear, his cold breath nips his neck. Twisting, Sebastian rolls over, Ciel now under him, the icy devil's legs between his masters. He swept down, delicately kissing his neck. A moan escaped Ciel's lips, as Sebastian's cold blackened nails hands worked their way up his shirt. Ciel pressed himself closer to his cold hand. The young Earl wrapped his arms around the demon. Hugging him closer. The demon drew himself close to his master's ear.

"Young master..." He whispered quietly, caressing the back of his head allowing his fingers to tangle . "... Young master ..." He cooed seductively once more. Sebastian's head dropped. The demon nuzzled the young master's neck. Parting his mouth, his tongue teased Ciel. Licking his neck, feeling the speeding pulse of his young master. Ciel moaned as the demon's hand caressed his back nudging his master close to the demon's cold body. The demon raised his head once more. His icy breath on the tip of his tongue, frosting the tip of his young master's ear. "... Young Master... ...Wake up…" Sebastian's voice faded into an echo.

~

Ciel suddenly shot up in bed. Cold sweat on his face, his pulse racing. The young earl jumped back at the sight of Sebastian, who was holding a three way candle stick in his left hand. While holding a glass of ice water and a towel draped around his arm, a concerned look on his butler's face. The room was dark, the air was still. Only a clock from down the hall, and Ciel's panting breath was heard.

"Young master... are you alright?" Sebastian asked setting down the candle stick and towel. Handing Ciel the tall water beaded glass of ice water. Ciel was still panting, his heart finally began to calm. Ciel took the glass with shaking hands. The ice trembled in the young boy's hand. Sebastian reached out, helping keep the glass steady in his shaking hands. Ciel took a sip of the real, cold water. It cooled the inside of him, as he handed the glass back to Sebastian. Ciel at the moment, didn't care on what just happened. His mind an echo, as if he were only half awake. He took a deep slow breath, leaning back letting his giant pillow swallow him. Sebastian picked up the towel, reaching to pat his young master's beaded forehead and neck. The soft bristles of the towel made Ciel relax slightly.

"What were you dreaming about if I may question." His butler asked quietly, Ciel vividly remember the dream. It was one of those dreams that you could not forget. No matter how hard you tried to forget. It was the type of dream made you wonder if it were a memory or dream. The type of dream that blended with reality.

"It was nothing Sebastian." Ciel said with a clear half asleep tone in his voice. Sebastian sighed setting down the used towel. Sebastian stood up slowly, retrieving the candle stick and glass of water. He headed out the room. Stopped by the small voice of his master.

"Why did you ask?" Ciel asks his butler, his butler grinned. Turning back to his master. "If you already know. Why did you ask?" Ciel restated. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk.

"Simply because... I just wanted to hear it from you." Sebastian replied, the smirk on his face was heard in his voice. Ciel groaned and rolled over in his bed. Closing his eyes, smiling slightly.

"You were good. I give you that." Ciel quietly responded. Sebastian grinned, half way out the door.

"Just good my lord?" Sebastian's snickered, as he stepped out into the hall and quietly clicked his young master's door shut. He began down the hall.

"You were... Just one hell of a lover." Ciel muttered to himself. Sebastian. Half way down the hall. Smiled, stopping in his tracks.

"... So were you..." Sebastian quietly replied to his master.

~

Love you all! Happy Valentines day!


End file.
